Wetterumschwung
by Jibril994
Summary: Eine kleine RemusHarry-Geschichte (-lesen auf eigene Gefahr!) Gewisse Lehrer wollen die beiden nicht zusammen sehen, was später in regelrechte Verfolgung ausarten wird.
1. Default Chapter

Pairing: Remus/Harry Kategorie: Humor/Romance Warnungen: Slash, unverantwortliche Sätze.  
  
Die folgen Geschichte habe ich zusammen mit Laurin verfasst, daher mögen manche Dinge vielleicht etwas. seltsam erscheinen(sollte aber nicht weiter stören).  
  
Kurz zuvor haben die beiden zusammengefunden und jetzt müssen sie sich den sich stellenden Problemen mit der Geheimhaltung stellen.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry nieste unterdrückt, als er durch die Gänge schlich und vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankam. "Schwabbelkanapees", sagte er und nieste von neuem. "Nana", meinte das Bild. "Rotz mich hier nur nicht voll!" Harry schniefte. Mit schweren Schritten ging er auf seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin zu und ließ sich hinein plumpsen. Als er sich wieder aufgewärmt hatte, musste er plötzlich grinsen. Was für ein Vormittag! Er merkte nicht, wie seine Lider schwer wurden und er schließlich eingeschlafen war. Harry träumte von kleinen Häschen und großen Wölfen. Aber es war kein Albtraum... gewiss nicht. Als er wieder erwachte, saß er, wie jemand über ihn gebeugt war und ihn besorgt musterte. Es war Hermine. "Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst so blass aus." Harry wollte antworten, doch es kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen aus seiner Kehle. Er blickte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an und keuchte: "Ha... Halsschmerzen...!" "Was hast du denn wieder getrieben?" Hermine sah ihn von der Seite her vorwürfig an, als sie auf dem Weg zu Poppy waren. Zum Glück konnte sie nicht sehen, dass er rot wurde, weil seine Wangen sowieso schon rot gefärbt waren. Er murmelte etwas. "Was?" "Ich äh... ich war spazieren." Harry versuchte angestrengt, Hermines Blick auszuweichen. "Mh-mh." Meinte sie dann skeptisch."Und, hat es sich denn wenigstens gelohnt?" Harry blickte auf. "Hä?" "Na der Spaziergang...hat er sich gelohnt? Deswegen bist du immerhin krank geworden, denk ich mal." "Oh-äh...ja!" Mit einem lächerlichen Kichern beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Als sie bei Poppy ankamen, sagte diese mit gelangweilter Miene: "Schon wieder einer krank? Das ist diese Woche schon der sechste..." "Wetterumschwung.", meinte Hermine nur. Poppy nickte. "Gut-gut. Legen Sie sich hierher... Ja genau, hierher... So... und nun nehmen sie das." Sie drückte Harry etwas in die Hände, das aussah wie eine übergroße Stecknadel und meinte: "Reiben sie den Kopf... ja genau. Und jetzt hergeben." Der Kopf färbte sich und Poppy machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht.  
  
"Oh-oh... Sie werden heute Nacht hierbleiben müssen. Scheint, als hätte es sie fast so schlimm wie Prof. Lupin erwischt." "Prof. Lupin ist auch krank?", fragte Harry schwach. Poppy nickte unwirsch.  
  
"Ja, er liegt gleich da hinten." Instinktiv wandte Harry seinen Kopf und erkannte auch gleich auf einem Bett weiter hinten einen hellbraunen Schopf zwischen ein paar Decken eingehüllt. Anscheinend schlief er.  
  
"Harry? HARRY! HALLO!" Hermine fuchtelte wild vor seinen Augen hin- und her. "W-Was?" "Ich hab dich gefragt, warum du so dämlich grinst!" Erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass ihm der Mund schon wehtat. "Ähm...nur so." Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Traumatische Ausfallerscheinungen. Dieser oxydativer Stress ist nur eine Begleiterscheinung seiner hypoamphylotischen Neurolymphstationade." Hermine blickte Poppy verwirrt an. Ja, Hermine. "Kein Grund zur Sorge also. Ich krieg ihn schon wieder hin." "A-haaaa...." Mit einem zweifelnden Blick wandte sich das brünette Haarbüschel wieder Harry zu. "Gut, Harry. Wie es scheint, bist du hier in besten Händen. Ich werd dann mal zu Ron gehen und ihm sagen, was mit dir los ist, ok?" Harry nickte. Als sie verschwunden war, drückte Poppy ihm Süßigkeiten in die Hände. "Hier, das trägt zur Heilung bei." Mit diesen Worten machte auch sie sich auf, um ihre anstehenden Sachen zu erledigen. Nachdem von ihr keine Spur mehr erkennbar war, hüpfte er aus dem Bett und schlich quer durch den Raum. (na wohin wohl?!)  
  
Lupins' Augen waren geschlossen, als Harry sich ihm näherte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und sanft presste er seine Lippen auf die des Lehrers. "Mhmm...", machte Remus und öffnete seine Augen. Harry lächelte. "Was machst du denn hier?!", fragte Lupin überrascht. Seine Augen strahlten; er freute sich sichtlich. "Unser Ausflug im Schnee blieb nicht ohne Folgen.", flüsterte er und kletterte ohne Aufforderung zu Lupin ins Bett. "Harry!", rief Lupin. "Wenn dich Poppy erwischt..." Potter zuckte die Schultern. "Ich will aber zu dir...", grummelte er und kuschelte sich an seinen Liebsten.  
  
"Nanu? Wo ist denn Potter hin?" Poppy starrte überrascht auf das leere Bett. Sie wandte sich um. "Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Prof.McGonagall. ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo er so schnell hingekommen ist. Sobald er wieder auftauch-" "Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich denke ich weiß genau, wo der Junge steckt." Sie atmete tief durch um ihr Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. "Achja?" "Ja. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich werde dann mal Prof.Lupin aufsuchen gehen." "Oh, das wissen Sie noch nicht? Lupin ist hier." Die Lehrerin blickte sie verständnislos an. Poppy deutete kurz mit dem Kopf nach hinten. "Da hinten."  
  
'Oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott..' Remus schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel seit dem Augenblick, als er McGonagall's Stimme vernommen hatte. Harry hatte sich fest an ihn gekuschelt und blickte ihn nervös an. Zu spät, um sich vom Bett fallen und drunter rollen zu lassen.. Als Minerva auf die beiden zukam, wurde er von Remus etwas nach unten geschoben, sodass er ihn unter den Decken verstecken konnte(was sich allerdings als schwierig gestaltete.).  
  
"Warten Sie doch, Professor! Er schläft doch!" Poppy hetzte hinter Prof.McGonagall her und versuchte sie aufzuhalten. "Egal!" Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann hatte sie das Bett erreicht.  
  
~^'^~  
  
Kapitel 1 wäre also geschafft. Ein bisschen durchgeknallt, eigentlich hätte das noch überarbeitet gehört. ^^;;; Soviel zu unserer Verteidigung. R&R! 


	2. Verschwunden

Hier noch ein kleines Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews an Monika Potter(ich arbeite so schnell ich kann ^_~) und nathalie012(jep, Remus ist wieder Lehrer(da kommt sicher noch ein Prequel) und jaaa! Dadurch wird's sehr interessant, darf ja nicht rauskommen!)!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
"Prof. Lupin!", rief McGonagall. "Oh, guten Tag.", gab dieser freundlich  
  
zurück. Er war etwas rot im Gesicht, wahrscheinlich eine Nebenerscheinung der  
  
Krankheit *hüstel*  
  
"Schön, dass sie mich besuchen kommen... Wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen."  
  
"Wo ist Potter?!" Sie blickte ihn streng an, doch Lupin starrte verwundert  
  
zurück. "Wieso? Ist er verschwunden?" "Mir wurde gesagt, er befindet sich  
  
hier!" Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab ihn nicht gesehen.... Ah, lass das..."  
  
"Was?!"  
  
Remus biss sich auf die Lippen. "Äh... nichts... ich habe... nur laut  
  
gedacht... hähä..." McGonagall's Lippen waren zu einer weißen, schmalen Linie verengt und sie blickte Lupin mit einem ihrer bösartigsten Blicke an. "Reden Sie keinen Unsinn! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das wissen!" "Sehen Sie, es geht mir wirklich nicht gut und ich..ah! Nicht!" Er lief noch knallroter an, als er in die Augen der Lehrerin blickte. Diese starrte ihn nur verwirrt und wütend zugleich an. "Sagen Sie es mir!" "Ich.äh. HUI!" Remus machte einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist denn???" Lupin schluckte. Nach einer kleinen Pause presste er ein "Ich brauch Ruhe!" hervor und versuchte sie so normal und so freundlich wie möglich anzulächeln. "Genau das meine ich auch!" rief Poppy von hinten. "Nun gut." Prof.McGonagall drehte sich um, langsam und bedacht, und ließ Remus keine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen, bis sie ihm ganz den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Die Drohung darin war ihm kaum entgangen. "Keine Sorge. Ich komme wieder, Professor. Und dann will ich eine Antwort." Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich davon. Als sie außer Reichweite war, seufzte er erleichtert und ließ sich zurück sein großes, flauschiges Kissen sinken. "Puh." Harry kroch aus den Decken heraus und grinste, wie er noch nie gegrinst hatte. "Nochmal gut gegangen, was?" "Gut gegangen? Wegen dir wären wir fast- mh!" Ein Kuss verhinderte, dass er seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte. Nach einer wundervoll langen Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. "Mh.was hälst du jetzt davon, wenn wir ein wenig naschen?" "Das tun wir doch schon die ganze Zeit." Remus grinste und drückte seinen Geliebten wieder an sich.  
  
McGonagall bebte innerlich. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass Lupin wusste, wo sich Potter aufhielt. Da er es ihr nicht verriet, musste man annehmen, dass... nein, das war zu schrecklich! Was für ein Gedanke! Aber WO war Potter dann?! Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben! Minerva traf eine Entscheidung. Auch wenn es der Schulleiter bisher nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, sich einzumischen, so musste er es doch jetzt tun. Ein Schüler war schließlich verschwunden!  
  
Dumbledore lächelte still vor ich hin, als er durch die Gänge Hogwarts' marschierte. Hach, was für ein Tag!, dachte er. Der letzte Streich der Weasley Zwillinge war einfach grandios gewesen. Immer noch musste Albus einen Lacher unterdrücken, wenn er an die Gesichter der Schulräte dachte. Mann, die sahen vielleicht belämmert drein!  
  
"Professor... Professor!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme rufen. Er wandte sich um und ein freundliches "Ahh!" kam über seine Lippen. McGonagall kam neben ihm zum Stehen und blickte ihn ernst an. "Albus, es ist etwas wirklich furchtbares geschehen!" Dumbledore lächelte nur. "Also ich habe es lustig gefunden." "Was?!", entfuhr es Minerva. Albus nickte. "Aber ja, als der Junge plötzlich weg war... du hättest das Gesicht von Malfoy sehen sollen! Zu komisch!" McGonagalls' Stimme zitterte, als sie sagte: "Sie... sie wissen, dass er weg ist? Und... und was hat... Malfoy damit zu tun? Er hat doch nicht.... NEIN.... Dieser kleine... der kann noch was erleben!" Damit stürmte sie den Gang zurück. (Anmerkung: Dumbledore redet von Fred und Lucius Malfoy, MacGonagall von Harry und Draco Malfoy^^) Sie rannte so schnell, dass sie beinahe Snape übersehen hätte, der gerade um die Ecke bog. "Oh, haben Sie mich aber erschreckt!" Nachdem sie ihre Fassung wieder gefunden hatte fiel ihr auf, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke ziemlich seltsam aussah(so als hätte er eine Lehre von Filch bekommen ^^). "Was ist denn-" "Was? Oh.Sie meinen. Ich hatte gestern.Das geht Sie nichts an!" gab er schnippisch zurück. Minerva lächelte ihn höhnisch an. "Verstehe. Ach, Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo Mr Malfoy steckt?"  
  
"Malfoy!" Draco drehte sich überrascht um und blickte in die strafenden Gesichter zweier Professoren. "Was gibt's?" "Das wissen Sie ganz genau!" Draco blickte McGonagall gelassen an. "Nein, weiß ich nicht." "Mr.Malfoy, Prof.McGonagall hat mich gerade umgehend informiert, Sie brauchen nicht so zu tun, als ob Sie nichts getan hätten." Draco starrte seinen Hauslehrer entrüstet an. "Wir wissen, was Sie letzte Stunde getan haben." Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. "A-A--Aber.woher?" "Na hören Sie mal!" McGonagal ging einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Snape hielt sie zurück. "Wir wollen nur wissen, wo er ist, das ist alles, Malfoy." "Naja. er war vorher noch im Geheimversteck hinter der einen Säule, aber als ich ihn vor ein paar Minuten holen wollte, war er weg!" Draco machte ein paar hilflose Handbewegungen. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er jetzt ist. Ehrlich, es war nicht meine Absicht, dass-" "Sie mieser, kleiner-" "Professor!" McGonagall biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich muss es wissen! Unbedingt!"  
  
"Harry?" Harry gab nur ein leises Grummeln von sich und bewegte kurz den Kopf. War wohl eingeschlafen. Lupin lächelte. Der Junge konnte so süß und unschuldig aussehen, wenn er schlief. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über dessen Wangen. Ja, das war das, was man unter reinem Glück verstand. A propos Glück, ein Schokoriegel wär jetzt nicht schlecht!, dachte er. Das einzige Problem war. Harry lag auf seinem Arm(der auch gerade einzuschlafen begann) und mit dem anderen kam er nicht an die Schokolade ran. So schlimm wäre die ganze Situation nicht gewesen, ein paar verzweifelte Versuche ranzukommen konnte er verkraften. Aber keineswegs die Stimme, die sich von draußen her näherte.  
  
"Lupin ist unsere letzte Hoffnung! Er weiß es, da bin ich mir sicher!" Snape starrte sie geschockt an. "Sie glauben, er-" "Sprechen Sie es nicht aus!"  
  
"Harry? Harry! Bitte, wach auf!", flehte Lupin. OH-MEIN-GOTT! Was sollte er nur machen?! Panisch blickte Lupin sich um, um nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Aber was? Was nur?! Und Harry rührte sich noch immer nicht! Er schlummerte friedlich weiter, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass sich eine Katastrophe anbahnte, deren Ausmaß noch nicht einmal Remus begriff. "Harry..!", jammerte Lupin und biss nervös auf seinen Fingernägeln herum. Natürlich! Wieso war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen?! Lupin zog vorsichtig seinen Arm unter Harry hervor. Dieser brummte nur genießerisch, ansonsten reagierte der Junge nicht. Lupin kletterte schnell aus dem Bett und schnappte nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtkästchen neben ihm lag. Er schwang ihn und es machte "Plopp!" Ein großer Krankenhausvorhang verdeckte nun das Bett, indem Harry lag und Lupin schlich zu einem freien Bett. Er legte sich hinein und hielt die Augen halb geschlossen. Schon im nächsten Moment kam. der Feind. McGonagall und Snape betraten den Saal und staksten zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Sie machten grimmige Gesichter. Lupin seufzte innerlich. Was würde jetzt wieder kommen?  
  
~~*~~  
  
R&R!^^ 


	3. Das Häschen in meinem Bett

Hi ^-^  
  
Wir möchten uns ganz herzlich für die guten Reviews bedanken!(Und dafür, dass euch diese durchgeknallte Fiction nicht zu suspekt ist.... ^^;;; ) Ja..., wir hätten schon lange wieder updaten sollen... T-T  
  
Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
- Jibril & Laurin  
  
Teil 3...  
  
******  
  
„Lupin!" McGonagall stürzte zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Er setzte sich auf und lächelte so freundlich wie es ging. „Schön Sie wiederzusehen…Sie beide." Snape machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Die Freundlichkeiten können Sie sich sparen. Wo ist Potter?" „Vielleicht spazieren?" McGonagall sah aus, als ob sie ihn gleich anspringen und zerreißen würde. „Hören Sie auf! Raus damit!" „Woher soll ich das wissen?" Die Professorin lief feuerrot an. „Sie…Sie…Das wissen Sie ganz genau, Sie flohbesetzer Fellball!" „Entschuldigen Sie mal!" Lupin wollte gerade aufspringen, als sie alle einen Schrei und ein darauf folgendes Plumpsen hörten. Snape blickte verstört zu McGonagall. „Was war das?" „Das kam von da drüben!" McGonagall peilte den Vorhang an. Lupins Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Äh…was meinen Sie? Ich hab nix gehört!" Nachdem er einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick erntete, konnte man ein Aufstöhnen vernehmen, woraufhin die beiden Inquisitoren auf die Quelle der Geräusche zusteuerten, den Vorhang beiseite rissen und-  
  
~  
  
„Plopp!" Da saß das putzigste Häschen, das McGonagall je gesehen hatte. Ein entzückter Jauchzer kam über ihre Lippen und sie eilte auf das kleine Tierchen zu. Sie hob es hoch und knuddelte es an sich. „Ach, du bist aber herzallerliebst! Dutzidutzi…!"  
  
Snape seufzte genervt und wandte sich wieder Lupin zu. „Wir sprechen uns noch!" Er warf dem Häschen noch einen angewiderten Blick zu und lief schließlich aus dem Krankenflügel.  
  
„Kein Herz für Tiere, dieser Rüpel!", schimpfte McGonagall und presste das arme kleine Tier so fest an sich, so dass Lupin schon befürchtete, sie würde ihm die Luft abdrehen. Es quiekte und biss herzhaft in die Hand der alten Frau.  
  
„Aah!", kreischte sie und ließ das Häschen los. Es hoppelte zielstrebig auf das Bett zu, indem Lupin lag und sprang auf das Laken.   
  
Lupin streichelte es und drückte es beschützend an sich. „Böse alte verbitterte Frau…", flüsterte er ihm zu. McGonagall blickte ihn bösartig an und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich werde kurz Poppy aufsuchen und ich schwöre Ihnen, ich werde Sie noch heute wieder aufsuchen!"   
  
~  
  
„Wie ist das denn passiert?" Poppy blickte überrascht auf Minervas Hand. „Da war so ein weißes Kaninchen…" „Hat es gesagt, dass Sie ihm folgen sollen?" McGongall warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Überaus witzig." „Ja, find ich auch!^^ So, hier hab ich was für Sie…Austrinken, dann wird's gleich besser." Immer kam sie mit ihren Zombie-Coctails daher, dachte die Professorin bitter. „Und? Wie ist ein Häschen überhaupt in diese Schule gekommen?"   
  
~  
  
Harry seufzte erleichtert. „Wie oft will die dann noch kommen?" „Mindestens ein Mal…" Remus stopfte sich gerade wieder einen Schokoriegel in den Mund. „Diese Frau macht mich fertig…" „Und mich erst… Die Häschenform ist ganz schön schwierig!"  
  
„Wieso wirst du eigentlich ausgerechnet ein Häschen?" Harry wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Er druckste herum und meinte schließlich: „Na ja, ich mag eben Häschen…" Lupin lächelte. „Ja, ich auch. Besonders ein ganz bestimmtes, ein weißes mit Schlappohren und grünen Augen…" Harry kicherte. „Ein Wolf und ein Häschen… was für eine Mischung!" Lupin blickte ihn auszüglich an. „Ja, du solltest dich vor mir in Acht nehmen, sonst vernasch ich dich!"  
  
~  
  
„Tja… äh, gute Frage. An das habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht… Aber jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnen…" McGonagall überlegte. „Da fällt mir ein… Ich hab ein lautes Plumpsen gehört, bevor wir das Häschen entdeckt haben. Aber… Häschen plumpsen doch nicht, oder?"  
  
„Sehe ich aus wie eines? Nein? Dann fragen Sie mich auch gefälligst nicht!", meinte Poppy bissig und wuselte von dannen. McGonagall blickte ihr verdutzt hinterher und zuckte die Schultern. Sie dachte nur: Wenn Poppy Ihre Tage hat, ist sie echt unausstehlich!  
  
~  
  
Als Poppy in den Krankenflügel zurückkehrte, traute sie ihren Augen kaum…  
  
„Was… wie.... Professor Lupin! Was machen Sie mit dem Jungen?!", entfuhr es Poppy.   
  
Erschrocken fuhren Harry und Lupin auseinander. Potter zog sich den Umhang hoch, der ihm von den Schultern gerutscht war und Remus stammelte: „Äh… Madam Pomfrey… Sie… es ist nicht so… na ja, eigentlich schon, aber…" Harry hatte sich unterdessen an Lupin geklammert und schluchzte: „Bitte, Madam Pomfrey, sagen Sie es nicht Professor McGonagall. Sie will das alles nicht, aber ich hab ihn doch so gerne!"  
  
Poppy schluckte. „Also… das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht… waren deswegen die beiden Hauslehrer immer da?" Lupin nickte. „Huiuiuiui…" Poppy presste die Lider fest aufeinander, drehte sich um und man hörte sie murmeln: „Ich seh nix, ich hör nix und da war ich auch nicht… Ich kenne euch gar nicht!"  
  
Dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Glaubst du…", begann Lupin vorsichtig. Harry nickte. „Hoffentlich." Er presste sich wieder an seinen Liebsten und schnurrte wohlig.  
  
~  
  
„Wah!" Poppy sprang erschrocken zurück. „Sie schon wieder." McGonagall musterte sie eingehend. „Was ist denn los? Ist was passiert? Sie sehen schrecklich aus." „Danke." gab diese murrend zurück. „Was soll los sein? Dieses Häschen hat mir meinen Teppich versaut. Eine riesen Schweinerei, sie sollte da auf keinen Fall mehr reingehen." „Aber ich muss doch noch mit Prof.Lupin spr-„ „Das werden Sie schön bleiben lassen!" „Aber so eine Schweinerei wird mich keineswegs davon abbringen, Potter zu-„ „Diese schon." Nach einem fragenden Blick McGonagalls fügte sie noch hinzu: „Und um Potter brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Der wird schon wieder auftauchen. Er braucht seine Drogen." „Bitte??!!" „Die Schokolade, die ich ihm heute gegeben habe, kann doch nicht ewig reichen…"  
  
In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore herein und lächelte freundlich. „Oh. wie ich sehe, bin ich nicht der einzige, der Magenprobleme hat… Aber das Verschwinden war auch zu komisch. Wenn Malfoy wüsste, dass ich dahinter stecke… hihihi…." „Was?!", entfuhr es McGonagall. „Sie stecken dahinter?!" Der Schulleiter grinste. „Ja, da habe ich mich mal wieder selbst übertroffen, finden Sie nicht auch?" Stolz quoll seine Brust hervor.  
  
Er wandte sich Poppy zu: „Wegen meinem Magen…" Poppy nickte. „Kommen Sie… ach nein, die Sauerei… das Häschen… äh, ist ja auch egal. Warten Sie hier. Ich hole etwas für Sie."  
  
Als sie wieder ins Krankenzimmer reinspazierte, hielt sie sich die Hand vors Gesicht, um die wilde Knutscherei nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. „Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, meine Lieben." Die beiden sahen kurz auf, taten aber, wie ihnen gesagt wurde. „Sie können froh sein, dass Sie hier die einzigen sind!" Nachdem sie gefunden hatte, was sie brauchte, schwirrte sie wieder ab, allerdings nicht, ohne einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen.  
  
~  
  
„Harry?" „Hm?" Remus strich seinem Schützling sanft über die Haare, der ganz nah bei ihm lag und den Kopf auf seiner Brust hatte. „Das fand ich echt mutig von dir, vorher. Uns so zu verteidigen… Sie hätte auch gleich zu McGonagall rennen können." „Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste…" Als Antwort bekam er einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
~  
  
"Guten Morgen.", grüßte Lupin die Klasse. "Guten Morgen, Professor. Geht es  
  
Ihnen besser?", schallte es ihm zurück. Der Lehrer nickte und lächelte etwas  
  
verklärt, als würde er sich an etwas Angenehmes erinnern. "Ja, nun... ich  
  
hatte die beste Pflege, die man sich nur wünschen kann..." (^^*hüstel*)  
  
~  
  
Als die Stunde zu Ende war, blickte sich Harry verstohlen um. Niemand zu  
  
sehen. Eiligst lief er zurück in das Klassenzimmer, warf sich Lupin in die Arme  
  
und zehrte ihn hinter den Schreibtisch. "Harry, was soll denn das? ... Nicht,  
  
dass ich mich beschweren will, aber soviel ich weiß, hast du jetzt  
  
Wahrsagen." Harry winkte ab. "Trelawney wird glauben, ich wurde von einem magischen  
  
Klavier erschlagen. Die will sowieso, dass ich sterbe..."  
  
Lupin kicherte. "Na, dann kann ich dich ja ruhig noch etwas für mich  
  
beanspruchen." Er zog den Jungen an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Harry erwiderte  
  
den Kuss stürmisch und klammerte sich an Lupin, als wolle er ihn nie wieder los  
  
lassen.  
  
****** 


	4. Die Künste des Wahrsagens

^__^   
  
@Tolotos: Soso, noch durchgeknalltere Fictions gibt's auch? Nun, da kann ich noch eine gute empfehlen! Kuck doch mal auf http://www.geocities.com/lumiere412/home.html vorbei, bei den OtherFanfics findest du Old Love Story(von Laurin), ein Meisterstück. {Für Fictions und Bilder sind wir übrigens immer gern zu haben, falls jemand was hat! (*winkmitzaunpfal*)}  
  
Häff fann!  
  
- Jibril  
  
PS: *hüstel* Das mit dem Häschen war von uns eigentlich auch nicht geplant, hat sich halt so ergeben! '__'  
  
Teil 4...  
  
******  
  
"Wo ist denn Harry hin?" Hermine starrte ungläubig hinter sich. Ron tat es ihr gleich. "Weiß nicht. Ich könnte schwören er war gerade noch hinter uns..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ist er noch im Klassenzimmer?" "Ja, gehen wir zurück." Hermine blickte das rothaarige Monster strafend an. "Der kann selbst schauen, wie er zum Unterricht kommt, ICH werde nicht zu spät zu Arythmetik kommen und du hast doch jetzt Trelawney." Ron blickte sie angeekelt an. "Wenn sie wirklich wahrsagen kann, weiß sie auch, dass ich später komme.", meinte er bestimmend. "Ich werd ihn jetzt suchen gehen. Ich will doch nicht allein zu der..." Entschlossen blieb er stehen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
  
"Hey, nicht so stürmisch..." Lupin lächelte Potter amüsiert an. Er hob ein paar Bücher auf, die Harry aus Versehen bei ihrer wilden *Rangelei* vom Schreibtisch gefegt hatte. "Diese jungen Leute heutzutage..." Harry lief leicht rot an. "Wir haben doch nur noch etwa 45min..."  
  
~  
  
Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Rumps.", machte es und Ron knallte auf die Nase.   
  
"Ich habe dich gewarnt, Ron! Ich kann reinen Gewissens sagen, dass ich versucht habe, dich aufzuhalten. Mal sehen, wem Professor McGonagall mehr glaubt... Du als Vertrauensschüler kannst nicht einfach schwänzen!"   
  
Magisch zog Hermine den wild um sich schlagenden Jungen mit sich. "ICH WILL NICHT!"  
  
Ron stolperte die Treppe hoch. "Blöde Kuh!", schimpfte er. Seine Nase schmerzte und sie war auch ein wenig geschwollen. DAS würde er Hermine NIEMALS verzeihen!  
  
"So, sind alle da?", flötete Trelawney und blickte sich um.   
  
"Oh, wo ist denn Mr. Potter? ... Nein, sagen sie es nicht! Ich weiß schon! Etwas schreckliches ist passiert!" Ihre schrille Stimme klang plötzlich wehkagend.   
  
"Etwas großes... haariges hat ihn in seiner Umklammerung, ich sehe es ganz deutlich vor mir!"  
  
Ron rollte mit den Augen. 'Diese alte, verschrumpelte, dämliche,...' Er zählte mental etwa 200 Adjektive auf, die auf sie passten. Auf Deutsch zumindest. "...ohja...ein schreckliches haariges Monster..."   
  
"Ich bin sicher, Harry kommt dann gleich."   
  
"...haarig und mit einer spitzen   
  
Schnauze..."   
  
"Professor..."   
  
"Und hellen, leuchtenden Augen..."   
  
"PROFESSOR!"   
  
"W-Was?"  
  
Ron seufzte. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver musste her, oder sie würde heute wieder Harrys Tod auf 20 verschiedene Weisen vorhersagen. "Sehen Sie, Professor!" Er deutete auf das kleine Fenster. "Die Eisblume hat ja eine komische Form...könnte das ein Omen sein?"  
  
  
  
Remus drückte Harry nochmal einen dicken Kuss auf. "Also dann... Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen gleich." Der Junge nickte und band sich die Krawatte wieder zu. "Nicht nur beim Mittagessen..." Breitgrinsend fischte er seinen Umhang von der Tafel runter und hing ihn sich um.   
  
  
  
~  
  
Die anderen saßen bereits an dem langen Tisch, als Harry zu ihnen   
  
gelangte.  
  
"Hey, Harry, wo warst du denn so lange?" Ron starrte ihn misstrauisch   
  
an. "Du hättest ruhig sagen können, dass du schwänzt! Ich wäre auch gerne dabei  
  
gewesen." "Das bezweifle ich...", murmelte Harry. "Was?" "Och nichts... äh, tut  
  
mir leid... das war nur so eine spontane Sache. Ich musste noch etwas  
  
erledigen." Harry lachte verlegen. "Und was?", bohrte Hermine nach.   
  
"Oh? Äh...Quidditch... Ja, genau! Quidditch! Ich musste was ausprobieren... ein neues Manöver...." Harry hoffte nur, dass sie ihm das abkaufte.  
  
"Mann, du bist echt krank! Bei diesem Sauwetter denkst DU an   
  
Quidditch!", schimpfte Hermine und schüttelte augenverdrehend den Kopf.  
  
"Sie hat WAS?" Harry starrte Ron ungläubig an. "Ja... Diese Frau ist doch echt krank....ein haariges Monster..tztztz..." Harry schluckte. "Ja, und wie..." Ron war so damit beschäftigt, die Essensreste aus seinen Zähnen zu pulen, das ihm nicht auffiel, wie seinem Freund das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und eine leichenblasse Farbe zurückließ. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein... Hermine schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und stocherte in den letzten Klößen auf ihrem Teller herum. "Ich weiß schon, warum das nicht mehr mitmache.  
  
Harry, äh...alles ok? Du siehst so blass aus." "Äh...jaja...Nachwirkungen von der Erkältung..." "Da bist du aber auch selbst schuld! Warum musst du auch Quidditch üben, wenn du noch nicht mal wieder richtig gesund bist?" Der Gefragte zuckte schwach mit den Schultern.   
  
"Hey, Leute!" Ron meldete sich vom Säubern seiner Zähne zurück. "Was machen wir heute nach der Schule?"  
  
Hermine schaute ihn genervt an. "Wie wärs mit Lernen? Das tust du doch eh so selten..." Weasley seufzte.  
  
"Was meinst du, Harry? Du bist doch heute mal zur Abwechslung wieder da, oder?"  
  
"Was? Oh... mhmm... hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor..."   
  
Ron blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an und Harry gab sich schließlich geschlagen. Musste er eben zu seinem Schatz, wenn die anderen schon schliefen.  
  
Harry tat so, als wäre er sehr müde und ging daher früh zu Bett. In Wirkichkeit war er allerdings hellwach. Er wartete, bis Ron in seinem Bett lag und ein gleichmäßiges Atmen verriet, dass er eingeschlafen war. Dann stand   
  
Harry leise auf, zog sich an und packte seinen Umhang, der ihn unsichtbar werden ließ. Harry schlich die Treppe runter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum durch und öffnete unbemerkt die Tür. Seinem Ziel, Lupin zu besuchen, stand somit nichts mehr im Weg... ^^  
  
~  
  
"Mooooment mal, junger Mann! Wo willst du um DIE Zeit noch hin?" Die fette Dame sah vorwurfsvoll auf ihn herab. Harry war sprachlos. "Hey, Sie können mich doch  
  
gar nicht sehen! Woher-"   
  
"Na hör mal! Sowas fällt auf, wenn man es öfters macht. Außerdem bist du nicht der erste, der das macht..."  
  
"Na toll. Aber bitte verraten Sie's nicht..."  
  
"Nur, wenn du mich nicht mehr aufweckst heute Nacht." Da musste Harry nicht lange überlegen. "Geht klar."  
  
Wer war das denn noch so spät? Hoffentlich war es nicht McGonagall... Remus machte die Tür auf und dahinter stand... Niemand. "Peeves, diese Klopfspielchen hab ich langsam satt!"   
  
"Ich bin nicht Peeves!" Harry ließ den Umhang fallen.   
  
"Harry!" Remus zog seinen Geliebten in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihn mehrmals. "Ich dachte, wir sehen uns erst morgen... Wo warst du heute Nachmittag?"   
  
Die beiden gingen ins Zimmer und ließen die Tür hinter sich zuknallen. "Hermine und Ron werden langsam sauer, weil ich immer weg bin."   
  
"Verstehe. Tee? Heiße Schokolade? Kekse? Ich hab alles da."  
  
~  
  
Ron hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen und stöhnte und jammerte zwischendurch. Er wachte auf und fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Leise setzte er sich auf und blickte zu Harrys' Bett hinüber. Es war leer! Ron blinzelte verwirrt, doch es änderte nichts daran. Harry war und blieb verschwunden... Der rothaarige Junge schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, sprang heraus und... schrie auf, als er über etwas Haariges stolperte. "Chchch!!! Mieeeeeeeiiiauuuuuu!!!!!!! Cchchchccc!" Krummbein fauchte ihn wütend an und huschte aus dem Schlafraum hinaus. "Auuu....", keuchte Ron und rubbelte mit der Hand über seinen Hinterkopf, mit dem er die Bettkante gestoßen hatte. "Verdammtes Vieh!", schimpfte er und erhob sich von dem kalten Boden. Er tat einen unsicheren Schritt und....   
  
"Aaahhh!", kreischte er, als er auf etwas Glitschiges ausglitt und auf der Nase landete. "Quaaaack.", machte es und Trevor sprang davon. "Wieso immer ich?!", jammerte Ron und stämmte sich in die Höhe. Ihn wunderte es, dass seine Freunde, die ebenfalls in ihrem Schlafraum wohnten, nichts von dem Krach mitbekamen... Tja, auch die Dummen hatten mal Glück...  
  
~  
  
****** 


End file.
